


Ten Idiots Existing

by Jayfur08



Series: Family Of Six [13]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Chatting & Messaging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Texting, and tired, i'll add more later, implied/referenced eating disorder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayfur08/pseuds/Jayfur08
Summary: They're idiots.There's ten of them.They're existing.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon, Anne of Cleves/Jane Seymour, Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr
Series: Family Of Six [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065728
Comments: 36
Kudos: 40





	1. Venting More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne vents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kat's song is long this was a break
> 
> TW: Abuse, rape, nightmares, memories, flashbacks

** (Vent Time Fuckers) **   
_2:23 AM_

Emerald: fuck h*nry

Kunzite: Well... Yeah but why right now

Sodalite: did something happen?

Ruby: you okay Bo?

Emerald: no but wait a sec.

_(Emerald changed Ruby's name to Mookaite)_

Mookaite: ?

Emerald: forgot to do that

Emerald: anyway fuck h*nry

Kunzite: Annie what happened

Emerald: ok so context for joany

Sodalite: Okay?

Emerald: well i guess I never told anyone this but 

Emerald: i totally blanked out on the abuse from h*nry just suppressed the FUCK outta it

Emerald: then had a panic attack sometime after coming back and relieved it

Emerald: but BEFORE that i kept having vague nightmares where i felt like i was watching it happen to me but couldnt quite put together what happened

Sodalite: yikes

Emerald: so after the panic attack i would have nightmares where i like knew what was happening and jesus fucking christ

Emerald: then it stopped for a while

Kunzite: Are you reliving stuff again?

Emerald: yeah

Emerald: and so i keep waking up like “what the FUCK man” or “thats how i go that scar”

Emerald: but now i have the fun addition of the voices

Mookaite: oh fuck

Emerald: now im in a spiral of “well thats fucked up” to “well i deserve it” to “well THATS fucked up”

Emerald: but its usually manageable 

Sodalite: did smth change?

Emerald: YEAH

Emerald: because i just had a vivid dream and i just dont get it but the voices keep saying i should and i just am upset

Mookaite: get what?

Emerald: .

Kunzite: Anne if you don't tell us we can't help you

Emerald: why

Sodalite: why?

Emerald: why did he do that 

Mookaite: Bo...

Emerald: why did he hurt me even when i didnt hurt him

Emerald: why did he fight so fucking hard to get me then treat me like that

Emerald: no scratch that

Emerald: how come everyone treated me like that?

Emerald: it cant just be a coincidence 

Emerald: it had to be something i did 

Sodalite: Anne that's not how that works

Emerald: then how come my own fucking father only cared about me if I was giving him something

Mookaite: Anne...

Emerald: just what the fuck

Emerald: i dont get it

Kunzite: Annie... I don't know why people treated you like that

Kunzite: But we'll never know

Emerald: …

Kunzite: Why did I get raped by four whole all different people, blamed for it each time, then beheaded at the ripe old age of 19?

Sodalite: we all got treated like shit some more than others

Mookaite: I don't think there is a reason

Emerald: h*nry gave reasons sometimes

Kunzite: Do you mind saying what they were?

Emerald: well

Emerald: idrk if these count but like

Emerald: usually because i was being ‘rude’ or ‘annoying’ or ‘talking back’

Emerald: sometimes if i was sad he would get mad and ask if it was because of lina

Emerald: or if we were,,, I know doing that and i didnt seem.... into it he would be mad

Kunzite: I get that one

Kunzite: My abusers would be mad because it was selfish 

Mookaite: oh fuck that

Kunzite: Especially when they were doing something so special that no one else my age got to experience 

Sodalite: fuck them

Emerald: well that sucks

Kunzite: And it wasn't fair

Emerald: it wasnt fair

Mookaite: was anything that happened to us fair?

Sodalite: I don't think so

Emerald: emotions were dangerous back them

Sodalite: elaborate?

Emerald: being sad wasnt okay being happy was only okay if you didnt express it in an ‘unladylike’ way which is torture my adhd ass being scared was weakness 

Emerald: being mad at anyone with more power than you which was like everyone that actually made you mad just got you hurt

Kunzite: Oh shit you right

Mookaite: o h

Sodalite: well Goddamn

Emerald: and everything just sucks which would suck on its own but thinking i deserved it makes it suck more

Emerald: because im arguing with myself on whether or not i should exist??? idek what im supposed to do if i did deserve the abuse like

Emerald: wtf do u want

Kunzite: Wanna come to my room?

Sodalite: aren't you with Catherine?

Emerald: no not rn

Mookaite: why isn't Catherine with u

Emerald: i was having a bad day and i knew i would probably have nightmares but i didnt wanna have them in front of her

Emerald: always the voice said i shouldnt and i wouldnt be able to sleep if i did and i wanted to sleep

Mookaite: ah

Emerald: this is so much worse than before because now i know i shpuldnt be thinking like this so i hate myself for thinking like this and i hate myself for THAT

Sodalite: is there something we can do to help?

Emerald: i dont think theres anything to be done

Emerald: i mean i just have bad days sometimes

Emerald: i dont even care about the voice at this point its more the nightmare 

Emerald: because ive always had this scar on my hip and when lina pointed it out i said i didnt remember but she said, ”well it wasnt there in your past life or from childhood because this is the first time ive seen it”

Mookaite: oh

Emerald: AND NOW I KNOW THAT FUCKING H*NRY WAS MAD AT ME FOR SMTH DUMB LIKE, ”oh you embarrassed me by being so loud and jumping around and stimming” AND I DIDNT JUST LAY DOWN AND TAKE IT

Sodalite: guessing he didn't like that?

Emerald: NO

Emerald: he hit me but fucking shocker i hit back and idek how it happened but he like shoved me into something and i got that scar

Emerald: then he called me stupid and left me there which sucked

Kunzite: Damn

Emerald: so now im mad at myself for not backing down and the voice just isnt helping in any way shape or form

Mookaite: you know that even if you didn't back down you still don't deserve it right?

Sodalite: fighting back against abuse isn't the same as abuse

Emerald: yeah yeah i know

Emerald: well part of me doesnt rly believe that but i know

Kunzite: If it helps I get the whole nightmare dream reliving thing 

Emerald: u do?

Kunzite: I repressed stuff

Kunzite: I mean it's scary to say no and it happen anyway especially if you thought they loved you

Emerald: yeah...

Mookaite: well fuck all of them

Sodalite: they're not here and we are

Kunzite: Yeah!!

Emerald: yeah...

Mookaite: Anne do you want to come to someone's room?

Kunzite: Or at least go get Catherine?

Emerald: no its just

Emerald: smth about that

Sodalite: that's vague

Emerald: are we sure theyre gone?

Kunzite: We've been here for over a year Anne of course we're sure

Emerald: h*nry came back

Emerald: he had other ppl with him

Emerald: i dont know what happened to them

Emerald: how do we know they arent back

Mookaite: they would've found us somehow

Kunzite: H*nry did

Sodalite: and if all of the shitty ones come back the good ones would too right?

Emerald: ig but

Emerald: what if they come back 

Emerald: because i dont think i could face my dad again

Kunzite: I don't think I could face them either

Sodalite: even if theyre back who cares

Mookaite: we got through h*nry

Sodalite: no matter what happens itll be okay

Kunzite: I hope

Emerald: point is

Emerald: fuck h*nry

Sodalite: is there something we can do

Mookaite: u wanna hang out in the living room

Emerald: sure

Kunzite: We're watching fucking Disney movies

Sodalite: bitch put on Mulan I'm coming 

Emerald: hell yeah

Emerald: wait joany are you really coming here

Sodalite: it isn't that far

Kunzite: I'll open the door when you get here

Sodalite: don't start without me

Mookaite: I'll make some fucking popcorn

Sodalite: oh hell yeahhh

Emerald: thanks guys

Mookaite: no problem

Sodalite: we love you Annie

Kunzite: <3

Emerald: ily guys 2

Emerald: now put on mulan you sappy fuckers

Sodalite: WAIT FOR ME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sexual tension between me and starting the big angsty arc I've been working on...
> 
> Nah y'all have to wait longer for the genuinely intense angst I've been working on
> 
> Also I swear I'm working on Kat's song but it's longggg and I get tireddddd


	2. Good Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat and Annie talk about what family is before watching Netflix at 3 AM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicide, rape, and abuse mentions but no in depth
> 
> Also I tried a thing and ahhhh

BeheadedCousins  
  
hey i know its late but can i come to ur room   
  
Always Annie!  
  
Besides it's only like  
  
Oh fuck its 3 am  
  
ye  
  
Well what's wrong?  
  
i keep thinking about things i dont wanna think of   
  
Why don't you talk to Catherine about it?  
  
i dont wanna make her think about it either  
  
Understandable  
  
wait wait r u with cathy rn  
  
She's in her room writing  
  
She'll probably be there a while  
  
hey im definitely not gonna be able to sleep tonight so  
  
movie?  
  
F u c k y e s  
  
wanna ask anyone else?  
  
Nah we'll have a cousin night  
  
beheaded cousins nice  
  
Fuck yeah I'm going out there  
  
i can hear im omw too  
  
Yes  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Anne grinned as she saw her cousin in the kitchen, holding a glass of water.

“Whoo!” Kat walked over, “Been a while since just the two of us hung out, huh?”

“Yeah...” Anne hummed, rubbing at her neck before promptly pulling it away. She took off her choker a while ago, which was nice, but she didn't want to accidentally scratch.

“Any thoughts, in particular, keeping you awake?” Kitty looked at her cousin.

“What isn't there to think about?” Anne bitterly joked, “Shitty childhoods, depression, losing Lina, abuse, dying, coming back, the Henry situation, depression again, then a suicide attempt in-” Anne blinked and looked at Kat, “How long have we been back?”

“Coming up on two years,” Kat hummed, before pausing, “I think. Damn. It really has been a lot.”

“There's been a lot of good, too,” Anne nodded, “I know there is. It's just hard to remember sometimes. You know?”

“I know,” Kat gave a soft smile, memories of her past temporarily flooding her mind. She shook her head, “What d'ya wanna watch, Annie?”

“Fine with anything,” Anne shrugged, “Although, there was that one show you were talking about, what was it... Kiro?”

“Kipo?” Kat smiled as Anne nodded, “Oh, yeah, that show is great! All three seasons are out and it isn't that long. I bet we could finish it by the morning.”

“Oh, fuck yeah!” Anne grinned, “Binge time!”

“I can't wait for you to cry at the ending like a baby!” Kat playfully teased, “It'll be hilarious.”

“No way,” Anne shook her head, “No way I cry at a show this short. What, three seasons with around ten episodes each?”

“I cried,” Kat reminded her.

“You cry at everything,” Anne rolled her eyes.

Kat jumped at her, laughing as the two of them fell onto the couch. Kat sat up and Anne handed her the remote.

“You feeling any better?” Kat hummed.

“Yeah,” Anne nodded, Kat smiling as she saw a genuine smile on her cousin's face, “I am. Thank you, Petit Chaton.”

“No problem, Annie,” Kat tapped her nose, giggling at the little noise of offense her cousin made, “It's what family does.”

“Does our family do this?” Anne questioned.

Kat looked down before deciding it didn't matter, “We're family and we do.”

“Good family does this,” Anne declared with a satisfied nod, “We're good family.”

“We're good family,” Kat repeated.

“I'm glad you're here, Kit,” Anne looked at her, “I'm sorry you had to be his wife and go through everything, but... But I'm glad that we're here. Together.”

“Me, too, Annie,” Kitty held out her hand, “I... I hope you know that no matter the bad, no matter how bad it gets, I'll be here until I'm dead. That is, if death sticks this time,” She added with a small smile.

The two of them laughed a little before Anne wrapped her arm around her, “I know, Kat. The same goes for me. I swear, I'll never let someone hurt you again.”

“You know, I can take care of myself,” Kat responded, her tone only half-joking, “I appreciate the care, but I'm not completely helpless.”

“I know,” Anne's voice was surprisingly soft and sincere, “I know you can. But I still want to stop anything bad from happening to you, Kit-Kat. It's my job as your older cousin.”

“I guess so,” Kat pressed herself closer to her, “But I'm gonna make sure you're safe, too.”

“If you need to,” Anne nodded, “I guess that's how it works, isn't it? We should protect each other.”

“Yeah,” Kit giggled, “Now enough of the sappy shit, we're watching Kipo!”

“Alright, alright!” Anne laughed and looked at the screen.

The two of them might not have had the best families, none of them did. But they were family. And they had each other, and that's all the really mattered, wasn't it?

They found themselves relieved that they got to be reincarnated and grew so close to each other. They were basically sisters at this point.

“Why the fuck is she pink?”

“You'll see~!”

“Kat, why the fuck is she pink?”

“Did I not just say, ‘You'll see?’ Annie?”

“Okay but she's literally you. You guys are the same person.”

“Wh- You know, what, I'm okay with it! I'll be a Kipo Kinnie.” Kat shot Anne a look.

“Well- Not what I expected, but okay!” The two of them began laughing before shushing each other and whispering.

The next morning, the others found them crying over the finale. Kat would be telling Anne, ‘I told you so!’ if she wasn't crying just as bad as Anne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a short thing to test the texting thing and pain
> 
> It isn't horrible to do but it's so annoying and staring at all that text makes me tired
> 
> But thanks to AO3 for having a tutorial on how to do this


	3. She-ra AU??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KittyKatherine: Araleyn as Catradora?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for She-ra and light mentions of rape, suicide attempts, and abuse as well as dirty jokes but don't worry it's just mentions nothing graphic

** (Queens) **

KittyKatherine: Okay so

I<3Coffee: Kat please I beg you not to tell anyone else

I<3Coffee: I'm not ready for this discussion 

BeheadedBoleyn: bitch im scared

KittyKatherine: Araleyn as Catradora

PalaceInRichmond: fuck yes

BasicallyOurMum: Wait, who would be who?

GoldenQueen: Anne is a self-hating, self-sacrificial dumbass so Adora

BeheadedBoleyn: thanks love you too...

GoldenQueen: I mean that as a compliment 

BeheadedBoleyn: alr lina

GoldenQueen: I love you

BeheadedBoleyn: ily 2

BeheadedBoleyn: anyway parrward is glimbow

KittyKatherine: Y E S

I<3Coffee: CLEVEMOUR IS SCORFUMA

PalaceInRichmond: Jane being Perfuma of course

BasicallyOurMum: Oh, okay! Would that make Anna Scorpia?

BeheadedBoleyn: lina would be catra

KittyKatherine: Damn she'd try to kill you like five times then

BeheadedBoleyn: hot

GoldenQueen: Wait but that confession scene would hurt

BeheadedBoleyn: oh fuck i would almost be dead

BeheadedBoleyn: i mean thats happened like three times before not that big of a deal

KittyKatharine: Well shit you're not wrong

BasicallyOurMum: Would that mean Anna would have a crush on Catherine?

PalaceInRichmond: we're cutting that out

GoldenQueen: Agreed

BeheadedBoleyn: who would be glimmer and who would be bow

I<3Coffee: I'm going to hesitantly give Kat Glimmer as I am more responsible and would therefore be the Bow

BeheadedBoleyn: does that mean kat would be siding with my abuser over me

KittyKatharine: I-

PalaceInRichmond: mm

I<3Coffee: Fuck

BasicallyOurMum: Oh.

BeheadedBoleyn: yeah alr my bad i probably shouldnt have said that

BeheadedBoleyn: i know you wouldnt do that in real life KitKat

KittyKatherine: I forgive you but only because of the rare capitalization

BeheadedBoleyn: n i c e

KittyKatherine: :)

BeheadedBoleyn: :)

GoldenQueen: Wait this means that Anna would be a villain with me

PalaceInRichmond: oh fuck yes

PalaceInRichmond: we would totally dominate them

BeheadedBoleyn: lina dominates me anyway so

GoldenQueen: Not reacting to that

KittyKatherine: I AM WHAT THE F U C K ANNE

_(I <3Coffee left Queens)_

_(PalaceInRichmond re-added I <3Coffee to Queens)_

PalaceInRichmond: we suffer together bitch

BeheadedBoleyn: sorry

BeheadedBoleyn: a n y w a y anna and lina villain team up

BasicallyOurMum: Wait, the mind-control arc.

BeheadedBoleyn: HOLY FUCK LINA WOULD GET MIND CONTROLLED

KittyKatherine: SO WOULD ANNA

BasicallyOurMum: I wouldn't give up on Anna, either.

PalaceInRichmond: I love you but shut the fuck up and run from me bitch you're gonna die

BasicallyOurMum: Wha- Scorpia didn't kill Perfuma!

PalaceInRichmond: okay but in this scenario you would probably die and I wouldn't be able to deal with the guilt from that

BeheadedBoleyn: damn i wouldnt be able to deal with the like five seconds lina dies in that one scene

GoldenQueen: I wouldn't be able to deal with any of this

KittyKatherine: This wouldn't be that fun, would it?

I<3Coffee: We would win in the end

BeheadedBoleyn: yeah but damn the ptsd would sucks

I<3Coffee: We already have PTSD that sucks

GoldenQueen: You're not wrong

KittyKatherine: Fair point

BasicallyOurMum: I think we would actually have less PTSD in this story.

PalaceInRichmond: well if we follow the characters no rape which is a big one

KittyKatherine: No suicide attempt either

BeheadedBoleyn: doesnt catra try to kill herself like a million times

KittyKatherine: Well,,, kinda?

I<3Coffee: It's not the same but it is pretty traumatic

GoldenQueen: No Anne suicide attempt?

BeheadedBoleyn: ok but lina suicide attempt would be a million times worse

GoldenQueen: Debatable but you have a point

BasicallyOurMum: H*nry wouldn't exist, which is a plus.

PalaceInRichmond: nah he's definitely Horde Prime

BeheadedBoleyn: oh i would be so pissed is h*nry mind controlled my gf

KittyKatherine: WAIT GUYS GUYS CATHERINE IS A CATGIRL

PalaceInRichmond: WHEEEZE

GoldenQueen: Oh fuck

I<3Coffee: Catgirl!Aragon

BasicallyOurMum: Oh, God...

BeheadedBoleyn: but the haircut,,,,

KittyKatherine: Cathy would be having abs out all the time

I<3Coffee: The outfits are so good

KittyKatherine: WAIT I COULD FUCKING TELEPORT

BeheadedBoleyn: I CAN TURN INTO A VERY TALL WOMAN

GoldenQueen: Hot

BasicallyOurMum: I can control plants!

PalaceInRichmond: the second I get powers everything goes to even more shit!

BeheadedBoleyn: WHOO!

GoldenQueen: Well damn Anne would almost die in my arms

BeheadedBoleyn: eh im sure thatll happen eventually 

KittyKatherine: Please don't jinx it Annie

I<3Coffee: Watch Anne dead-ass die tomorrow, in Catherine's arms, because of this

BasicallyOurMum: I would tell this story at her funeral.

PalaceInRichmond: I would say, “Anne was my best friend and I love her” and cry and shit and then be like, “Anyway, this dumb bitch really said, ‘Eh I'm sure that'll happen eventually!’ and expected not to die.”

GoldenQueen: I would be crying because my fucking girlfriend would be dead what the Hell guys

BeheadedBoleyn: yeah what the fuck wouldnt you mourn me

KittyKatherine: Obviously but only after we make fun of you for this conversation 

BeheadedBoleyn: fuck all of you im gonna live just because you said all of this

GoldenQueen: And because you just wanna live right?

BeheadedBoleyn: oh uh that too

KittyKatherine: A n n i e n o

PalaceInRichmond: you know we were joking right 

BeheadedBoleyn: ofc ofc i am too i do wanna live

BasicallyOurMum: Good.

I<3Coffee: Well what other major plot points are there?

BeheadedBoleyn: me leaving the horde and lina being sad before meeting anna and they bond some

PalaceInRichmond: in a platonic way in our version 

GoldenQueen: Anne meets Kat and Cathy

BeheadedBoleyn: fuck yeah

KittyKatherine: Teleportation time bitches

I<3Coffee: The next big thing would be Catherine kidnapping Kat and I

KittyKatherine: Oh my teleportation powers are gone :/

BeheadedBoleyn: i save yall cause im amazing

GoldenQueen: And I let you guys go but yes you are amazing 

PalaceInRichmond: and then Aragon leaves you for dead after you guys go through a bunch of memories

BeheadedBoleyn: o.....oh......

GoldenQueen: Well shoot

GoldenQueen: “Do you promise?”

BeheadedBoleyn: “I promise.”

GoldenQueen: Yeah well wHERE WAS THAT PROMISE WHEN YOU LEFT ME IN THE HORDE

BeheadedBoleyn: BITCH COME WITH ME

GoldenQueen: I'm Catra in the scenario I can't make good decisions

KittyKatherine: That's it that's the show

BasicallyOurMum: Then, there's the portal plotline.

GoldenQueen: Anne punches me

BeheadedBoleyn: after you open a portal to an interdimensional reality you fuck

KittyKatharine: OH MY MOM IS GONNA DIE

KittyKatherine: Actually that happened anyway so

BeheadedBoleyn: rip

GoldenQueen: I spiral and treat Anna like shit

PalaceInRichmond: so I say, “fuck this shit I'm out” and join you guys

PalaceInRichmond: and I meet Janey!

BasicallyOurMum: Yeah!

KittyKatherine: And I get fucking kidnapped by h*nry

KittyKatherine: Again not too far off from what actually happened

BeheadedBoleyn: lina saves you

GoldenQueen: Yeah don't worry I try to sacrifice myself

BeheadedBoleyn: but i save you like the dumbass i am

GoldenQueen: And I get mind-controlled and almost kill Anne being almost dying

BeheadedBoleyn: buT I SAVE YOU

I<3Coffee: AND THEN WE'RE ALL GAY

BasicallyOurMum: And we save the world!

BasicallyOurMum: After saving all of the people who were chipped.

PalaceInRichmond: wait

I<3Coffee: What?

PalaceInRichmond: wait we need to talk about how this mean Aragon is a catgirl more we totally just brushed over that

BeheadedBoleyn: oh yeah IM DATING A CATGIRL

GoldenQueen: F U C K

BasicallyOurMum: Oh, God.

BeheadedBoleyn: CATherine

_(I <3Coffee changed “GoldenQueen” to “CatgirlCATherine”)_

CatgirlCATherine: Change it the fuck back Cathy or so help me

KittyKatherine: WHEEEEZE

BasicallyOurMum: This is a very bad idea.

BeheadedBoleyn: no no please keep it

CatgirlCATherine: I love you but no

_(CatgirlCATherine changed their name to “GoldenQueen”)_

I<3Coffee: Damn

GoldenQueen: There

BasicallyOurMum: Okay, we're good again!

PalaceInRichmond: I will forever remember CatgirlCATherine

BeheadedBoleyn: me too

KittyKatherine: Fuck that I'm calling her CatgirlCATherine at least once a week

BeheadedBoleyn: n i c e

GoldenQueen: God fucking dammit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I beg of you guys give me ideas I have no idea what to write


	4. Prank War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They start a Prank War!
> 
> It gets out of hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Arguing, minor sensory sensitivity, lightly implied abuse- nothing darker than the chapters for this

This thing started innocent enough. Anne yelling at Anna about toothpaste in her Oreos before Anna yelled at Anne about a water bucket on the door.

Then, after days of back-and-forth, Jane accidentally got caught up in it. Kat thought Anna was gonna murder Anne when Jane walked into the living room, covered in fucking honey (Anne never explained how she managed to get her hands on so much honey and sat that whole thing up with no one noticing.)

Anne immediately jumped behind the counter, yelling, “THAT WAS MEANT FOR ANNA, THAT WAS MEANT FOR ANNA-”

“I JUST TOOK A SHOWER, ANNE!”

“I KNOW THAT, JANE, I JUST REALIZED I SHOULD WARN YOU TOO LATE!”

“NO SHIT, ANNE!”

It was then Anna had walked in, taking one look at the room, Cathy and Kat on the couch while Anne was hiding in the kitchen and Jane was cursing, and realizing what happened. 

Anne gave a small, nervous, laugh, “A-Anna, I swear, it-”

“Did you prank my girlfriend?” Anna's voice was terrifyingly even.

“...” Anne blinked and mumbled, “On accident?”

“You BITC-” Anna lunged forward, Anne yelping and further crouching behind the counter, being held back by Kat and Cathy.

“NO, ANNA, PLEASE!”

“Hey,” Kat looked at Anna, voice stern, “Take a fucking breath, okay? Don't be so damn violent.”

Anna opened her mouth before wincing as the realization hit her. She sighed and looked down, “Sorry, Anne... You know I wouldn't really hurt you, right?”

“‘Course,” Anne gave a nod of affirmation, though still hiding behind the counter. At this point, it seemed like she was doing it as a joke and not out of actual fear.

Anna nodded back, “Cool. Now, why the _FUCK_ is my girlfriend covered in _honey?!_ ”

“What the Hell is going on?!” Maggie stormed in, the other four behind her.

Catherine winced as she saw Jane, “Oh, Bo, please tell me you didn't...” Catherine looked at Anne

“It was an accident!” Anne yelled, “For the millionth time, I didn't mean to dump honey on Jane, just Anna!”

“This is gonna be such a pain to get out!” Jane snapped.

“Well, you did it,” Joan joked, “You made Jane snap for the third time in her life.”

After they all calmed down, Maria suggested they work it out in a fair, productive way.

“TWO TEAM PRANK WAR!” Maggie called out.

“Not at all what I meant,” Maria sighed.

“YES!” Anne grinned, “I am the head of one team and Anna is the head of the other.”

“I'm picking first!” Anna raised her hand.

“Do we get a say in this?” Joan asked.

“No,” Anna smiled, “I pick Janey!”

Anna and Jane stepped to one side of the room while Anne stepped to the other, the kitchen.

“I pick...” Anne hummed, “Kitty.”

“Hey!” Catherine glared at her while Kat excitedly ran over.

“I love you, Lina, but Kat is my Prank Protege!” Anne explained, “I have to pick her! I'll pick you next.”

“Then I choose Aragon!” Anna smirked.

“Wh- H-” Anne glanced around, “Lina!”

“Sorry, Anne, you had your chance,” Catherine shrugged and walked over to her, “Besides, I don't have a choice in this.”

Anne huffed, “W-Well... I choose Maggie!”

Maggie shrugged and walked over, “Alright.”

“I choose Bessie!” Anna pointed at Bessie, who mumbled something under her breath and walked over.

“I choose Joany!” Anne nodded. Joan rolled her eyes and joined them.

“I pick...” Anna hummed, “I will pick Cathy.”

“No!” Kat whined, “I wanted her to be on our team.”

“It's fine, we'll still hang out, Kit,” Cathy assured, “This whole thing is beyond stupid anyway.”

“And I guess I'm with Anne,” Maria walked over to them and sighed, “Can I say one last time this was a bad idea?”

“We're aware,” Anne reassured her, “Now! I'm taking my team outside for strategy planning shit! Come along, Team- Team... We need Team Names.”

“What about Green and Red?” Cathy suggested, “Just to keep it simple.”

“Boring, but I have no alternatives,” Anna nodded, “Red Team Away!”

“Come along, Team Green!” Anne grinned and the two parties went their separate ways.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The next couple of days were chaos.

Water buckets were set up on almost every door all the time, half of the cups were glued to tables, people's things were going missing and popping up in the most random, annoying places.

Though they weren't all exactly excited for this whole thing, everyone was surprisingly getting competitive. 

Kat and Cathy still shared a room, obviously, but there was a lot of teasing and playful arguments between them now. Hell, the two of them even joked about how they were like Romeo and Juliet until Joan reminded that how that story ended.

Anne stayed one night away from Catherine, in the name of ‘War’ but went back midway through the second night because she missed her.

Jane and Anna were on the same team, which they were both thankful for, so they were the only couple completely unphased.

At some point, Maria actually set up a prank on Cathy, independently.

On the second night, Cathy hadn't been able to sleep because of some clicking noise. She couldn't find the source no matter how hard she searched. How Kat managed to sleep through this was beyond her. At some point, she left a note for Kat, explaining why she had left, and went to her own room.

The next morning, Cathy was complaining about it and noticed the smug look that Maria had. She didn't say anything until a little outburst from Kat made everything you.

“Wait, is that way Maria told me to wear earplugs?!”

Cathy turned to Maria, who burst out laughing and snapped. She was exhausted and this was beyond frustrating.

“WHAT THE FUCK, MARIA?!” She shot Anne a look, “DID YOU PUT HER UP TO THIS?!”

“N-No!” Anne yelled, “I don't know shit about this.”

“I did it on my own, _Parr,_ calm down,” Maria rolled her eyes, “I thought this whole thing seemed fun and decided to try it out. Didn't expect it to be so... _Effective._ ”

“Oooh,” Joan and Maggie said, simultaneously.

Cathy glared at her a whispered, “Oh, you have no idea what you just started, _De Salinas._ ”

“Oop-” Kat took a step closer to Anne.

Maria went through the day genuinely terrified. She stayed in the living room, leaving only to go to the bathroom. 

It was pretty late when she figured it wouldn't happen that day. She went to get a drink. She pulled out some pink lemonade- it was Kat's favorite drink, Cathy wouldn't dare mess with it- and poured a drink.

She took a sip and an overwhelmingly salty taste hit her tongue.

She spat it out and yelled, “GOD FUCKING DAMMIT, PARR!”

Cathy ran out with a grin on her face, Kat tiredly following.

“I TOLD YOU I WOULD GET YOU!” Cathy looked at her, everyone else coming out, looking just as tired at Kat.

“You messed with Kat's favorite drink just to get back at me?!” She demanded, noticing Kat stiffen.

“The pink lemonade...?” She looked at Cathy.

“I'll get you more tomorrow,” Cathy shrugged, “Besides, we're on opposite teams, Kit. All is fair in love and war.”

Cathy was too tired and proud over her win to notice that Kat was genuinely upset and Kat didn't actually voice or express it that much.

That night, Kat slept in her own room.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
It only went downhill from there.

After a full week of all of them staying at the same house, they were getting antsy and it was getting a little less fun.

People would push doors open without stepping underneath to make sure it was safe, double-check snacks like Oreos or chips.

They were all losing sleep at this point. And even more tensions were rising.

Anne and Catherine had stopped sleeping in the same room when Catherine sided with Cathy in the whole “Pink Lemonade” situation. Instead, Anne and Kat stayed in the same room. Catherine and Cathy began staying in the same room as well.

After Anna, somehow, managed to set up a little bucket trick in Anne's room and got her covered in spaghetti sauce, which she knew she hated, Anne was genuinely pissed.

“ ** _FUCK!_** ” Anne's voice echoed through the house and everyone internally groaned before going to check it out, finding Anne and Anna outside of Anne's room.

“HA!” Anna was gloating, “Now you how Jane felt!” Jane couldn't help but let out a laugh.

“You know for a fact that this texture makes me want to _peel my **fucking skin off** **!**_ ” Anne was screaming at this point, it wasn't a joking, playful tease anymore, “YOU KNOW THAT, ANNA!”

“Just wash it off!” Anna huffed, “I'll clean up the mess and you can just take a shower.”

Anne just stared at her before storming off, mumbling, “Fuck you...”

They were all left with a bad taste in their mouth at that. 

“Maybe fucking with a sensory thing wasn't the best idea,” Kat shot Anna a look, who shrunk a little.

“Maybe this whole thing wasn't the best idea,” Maggie walked away.

Jane, Anna, and Catherine cleaned up the mess while the others went on with their day. Even when Anne had taken a shower and seemed fine, there was an air of uneasiness...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Kat just... Wasn't feeling okay.

Today was an especially sensory-sensitive day and everything that happened with Anne... This whole thing had gotten wildly out of hand.

She would probably bring it up tomorrow, but it was late and she was exhausted and all she wanted was a quick drink of pink lemonade.

Kat hummed as she pulled the carton out of the fridge. She poured it into a pink cup and pulled out her favorite silly straw, the one that formed a circle had tiny cat ears.

She giggled to herself before taking a small sip. When the drink hit her tongue, she felt all of her senses seem to shut down and spike at the same time.

It was salty.

She stumbled back and spat it out. Oh. Oh, yeah. It was still laced from the prank on Maria. Cathy... Didn't replace it?

No. No, Cathy would definitely replace it. Cathy cared about her, she had to have replaced it. She said she would, she...

Kat walked over to the fridge and opened it- _Stop shaking so much, Kat-_ praying there would be another carton of pink lemonade in there.

Oh.

Oh, thank fucking God, there was.

She just grabbed the wrong one.

She pulled out the new carton and set it on the counter. She poured out the cup and ran water through the straw.

She poured it in and hesitantly took a sip, a weight falling from her shoulders as it was just pink lemonade.

“Hey, Kitty,” Cathy nodded as she walked out before stiffening, “Shit, did you grab the right carton, beca-”

“Don't worry,” Kat nodded, leaning against the counter as she fiddled with the straw, “I got the right one the second time.”

“I'm so sorry,” Cathy walked forward, “I completely forgot to throw out the old one... I shouldn't have messed with it in the first place.”

“You probably shouldn't have,” She hummed, “But I don't think we should've done half the things we did.”

“This was fun for a couple of days,” Cathy sighed, “It isn't anymore, is it?”

“I think even Anne is tired of it,” Kat looked at her, “She was so excited at the beginning, planning pranks. You know, she told me she didn't want to push anyone's buttons like she did with Jane at the beginning of this?”

“Anna very specifically wanted to press buttons,” Cathy recalled, “But she never meant to hurt anyone and made a point to remind us not to be aggressive and to keep the teasing playful and insults at a minimum.”

“How did it get so fucking messy?” Kat took another sip, “I mean... It shouldn't have gotten like this.”

“I guess throwing ten people with trauma in a house and making a hostile environment where the goal is to do things that agitate people wasn't a good idea,” Cathy dead-panned, “Who would've thought...?”

“That's a fair point,” Kat gave a bitter laugh, “I mean, the yelling was okay, at first, but now I can't tell when people are joking or not.”

“We've all been taking this way too far,” Cathy leaned against the front side of the counter, “We need to talk about this. We didn't set up nearly enough boundaries or take breaks in-between and we all ended up agitated and stressed, which led to the aggression we were trying to avoid in the first place.”

“We should've talked about this days ago,” Kat sighed and walked over to Cathy, “I... I'm sorry for the part I played in this whole thing.”

“I'm sorry, too,” Cathy held out her hand, which Kat gladly took.

Their moment was interrupted by a shout from Anna.

“ANNE, GET THE _FUCK_ OVER HERE!”

They both let out noises of frustration and ran over.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
“Anne, what the _fuck?_ ” A sopping wet Anna demanded. 

“Uh...” Anne blinked, “Yeah?”

“Why did you set up a water bucket in the laundry room?!” Anna snapped, gesturing to the bucket by the laundry room, “You knew that I had promised to clean up your clothes after the whole sauce shit- I was trying to help you and you pull this?!”

“I didn't do that!” Anne defended herself, “I don't even want to do this fucking Prank War anymore!”

“Bullshit, why else would there just so happen to be the same prank I pulled on you in there?!” Anna took a step forward, “Fuck, Anne, I was trying to end this whole thing!”

“I wanna end it, too-”

“THEN WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!”

“Anna, it's just water,” Maggie groaned, clearly just as done with this entire thing as everyone else was.

“It's what it represents!” Anna argued, “I was trying to fix this entire thing and Anne treats it as a way to get back at me!”

“I told you I didn't do it, dipshit!” Anne fired back, rubbing her eyes, “Just wait for everyone else to get here and let's talk-”

“I wanted to talk and you did this!” Anna gestured to herself.

“I DIDN'T DO IT!”

“THEN WHO DID?!”

“I DON'T KNOW, BUT IT WASN'T ME!”

“Guys-” Catherine sighed.

“I STILL CALL BULLSHIT, ANNE!”

“GOOD FOR YOU, BITCH, I DIDN'T DO IT!”

“I wanted to make up with, but noooo!” Anna gestured with her arms, “Anne just had to make it DIFFICULT!”

At this point, they were all beyond exhausted. None of them had gotten a good sleep for a few days and all of the ‘pranks’ weren't feeling like simple little ‘pranks’ anymore.

“I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T DO IT, HEN-”

Anne stopped and they all froze. Anna stepped back as the realization hit her. Anne blinked, surprised by her own words. The others all glanced at each other, no one knew what to say.

“I- _I_ did it,” Joan spoke up, “I planet the bucket in the laundry room, like, two days ago... I guess no one went in until now.”

“Oh, fuck, Anne...” Anna reached out only to hastily pull her hand back, “I-I'm sorry, I-” Anne cut herself off and looked down, guilt overwhelming her.

“I was telling the truth,” Anne mumbled, feeling both confused and tired.

“You were telling the truth,” Anna dully repeated.

“I think we all need a break,” Jane stepped in-between them, “To calm down and get some rest.”

The others agreed.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
In the morning, the ten of them gathered in the living room to talk.

“So,” Cathy began, “This needs to stop.”

Everyone else mumbled in agreement.

“I think we all owe each other an apology,” Kat continued, “We... We all got carried away.”

“I'm sorry for starting this whole thing,” Anne mumbled, “I probably shouldn't have done that honey thing.”

“I shouldn't have reacted at all the way I did,” Anna looked at her, “Especially last night, I-I took it way too far.”

“If I was in your shoes, I would've been passed, too,” Anne reassured her, “And, I honest to God don't know why I said Henry. I wasn't having PTSD or getting extra anxious. I think saying his name is just an immediate reaction to being called a liar when I'm not lying.” She winced and gave a small laugh, “That doesn't make this sound better, does it?”

“Regardless, I'm sorry and I shouldn't have done it,” Anna sighed.

“I'm sorry for my part and I forgive you,” Anne smiled.

“I totally pushed Cathy way too hard,” Maria nervously rubbed her neck, “Messing with your already fragile and non-existent sleep schedule probably wasn't fun. I'm sorry.”

“I forgive you, and I'm sorry for the way I reacted,” Cathy nodded, “I should've just talked with you about how that was genuinely upsetting to me instead of hurting you, and Kat in the process.”

“I forgive you.”

After that, they all took turns apologizing and forgiving each other. 

“So... If we _were_ to ever try this again... What would we do?” Bessie prompted, “To make sure that this didn't happen.”

“Set up boundaries,” Joan nodded, “I mean, what types of pranks are and aren't okay.”

“And space it out,” Maggie added, “I would be fine with a lot of these if it wasn't hit after hit.”

“Honestly, all of the arguing quickly turned from entertaining teasing to stressful fighting,” Jane agreed, “We were all getting snappy, myself included, and it stopped being fun.”

“We would probably have to take full breaks in-between if it's gonna last for than a few days and involving so many people,” Anne hummed, “When it was just me and Anna, it was just us and everyone else was there to make sure nothing got out of hand.”

“Maybe two people should sit out as mediators,” Catherine suggested, “To go through the prank ideas and make sure it's okay or to handle any arguments?”

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea!” Kat smiled, “Are we all okay now?”

After confirmation from everyone, Anna leaned against Jane, “Now what?”

“We could always go to our default movie night-” Anne hummed, “Day? Whatever.”

“I'm making popcorn,” Joan stood up.

“I'll help!” Kat ran after her, “Cathy, Catherine, blankets?”

“Alright,” Catherine stood up and the two of them went to get blankets.

“Maggie and I will grab the candy!” Anne jumped up, “The rest of you decide on a show or movie or whatever!”

After around ten minutes, they settled on a movie and all cuddled up together, previous tensions gone. This was nice.

No matter what, they would always make up. Sure, fights were inevitable, but that was just was family did. And family also forgave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted this to be fluffy but the potential was too good
> 
> Also, let me say, stupid little jokes and pranks can start to actually weigh on you
> 
> No one in this situation is more at blame than the others. Anna and Anne shouldn't have dragged the others into this, they should've established boundaries earlier, Maria had a good prank(by the way it was a very small device that makes a repetitive clicking noise) wrong person/circumstances. Cathy shouldn't have messed with something knowing that Kat, who never actually hurt her, enjoyed it. Kat should've said how it actually hurt her. Anna shouldn't have been so pushy to Anne, but, to be fair, if I was in her shoes I would be upset, too.
> 
> And Anne was never actually getting flashbacks or anything too heavy, I imagined it as, “I would always say this stuff when I was talking to H*nry” and the fact she was so tired, it just slipped out. She was also never genuinely afraid Anna would hurt her in the beginning, she knows Anna wouldn't, she was hiding mostly as a joke.
> 
> Also, it's 5:33 AM and I haven't slept so I hope there's no big mistakes and this is actually good


	5. FlowerVents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane has a question
> 
> The others have answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azaleas- Jane  
> Lavender- Maria  
> Magnolia- Catherine  
> Begonias Cathy
> 
> TW: Light mentions of abuse and depression

** (FlowerVents) **   
_5:23 AM_

Azaleas: Hey, this is out of nowhere but...

Azaleas: Is it normal to miss people who hurt you?

Magnolia: Well... I believe so

Lavender: Even if they hurt you, you can still love them

Begonia: Just to be clear is this about H*nry? You don't have to say if you don't want to

Azaleas: No, it's about him.

Begonia: We need another name to call him

Lavender: How about a flower? We have flowers

Magnolia: What would be a good flower for him?

Begonia: Petunia.

Azaleas: That was a very fast reaction.

Begonia: It means anger and resentment.

Azaleas: Fair.

Azaleas: It is about Petunia, though.

Azaleas: I know he was a horrible person, I know that, but it wasn't a complete lie when I was saying how great he could be in the musical.

Magnolia: He could be great to me too

Magnolia: I mean we were both young and I was stupid and he was charming

Magnolia: Then he divorced me

Lavender: And locked you up and didn't let anyone see you that was fucked up

Begonia: He was a shitty person

Azaleas: I know...

Magnolia: But sometimes he was nice

Azaleas: Sometimes, he gave me things and showered me in compliments and gifts, and he was great.

Lavender: I remember that

Lavender: He was great when he wasn't being a dick

Azaleas: And that's the thing. He was also a massive dick.

Magnolia: The biggest

Begonia: Most definitely a dick

Azaleas: He hurt me and all of you guys! A lot of times!

Azaleas: So why do I miss him?

Magnolia: Well... How often and how much do you miss him?

Azaleas: Not all of the time. It's pretty rare, actually.

Azaleas: For some reason, though, I just... I want to be with him again?

Azaleas: Not really, no. No, if he popped up today, I wouldn't go with him.

Lavender: If he popped up again I would be pissed

Azaleas: I don't think I love him...

Azaleas: No, no, I'm sure that I don't love him. I don't think I can love him.

Azaleas: And I don't know why I miss him, but I do.

Magnolia: What do you miss about him?

Magnolia: This isn't meant as an insult it's a genuine question 

Magnolia: What is it that he did that you miss?

Azaleas: I... I don't know. Maybe it was the nice moments.

Azaleas: They were few and far between, but they were there, you know? And I never got positive attention from anyone else back then. No one else could give me as much as him, either.

Magnolia: He was the king.

Begonia: He had more money, power, and status than anyone else

Azaleas: I know that he was a bad person. I know he was... But he could be so nice. He could be so sweet and caring.

Lavender: Maybe you don't miss him you just miss that

Lavender: You miss the positive attention

Azaleas: Well, I guess that makes sense.

Azaleas: I have plenty of positive attention, though.

Begonia: Well here's the thing

Magnolia: She's totally about to infodump on us just stay quiet and let her do her thing

Begonia: Whether or not he was a good person, he was a big and important part of your life. It makes sense that you're gonna think of him

Azaleas: Okay...

Begonia: The reason that you miss him is because you miss the good feelings that you would sometimes get. 

Begonia: Your brain does what it has to to make you feel good in the moment

Azaleas: Okay, but this isn't making me feel good.

Azaleas: Missing him isn't helping the situation. Maybe a second or so of, “Well, that was nice when he did that.” before I remember everything else he did.

Begonia: Your brain doesn't know that

Begonia: All your brain can think is, “Sad feelings? Well remember those happy times??” in an attempt for dopamine and happy chemicals

Lavender: Which leaves the question

Magnolia: Jane, have you been feeling sad recently?

Azaleas: Well... I suppose so.

Azaleas: I don't know.

Azaleas: I have no reason to and it's nothing worse than I've felt before.

Begonia: That doesn't mean that you can't feel sad Jane

Azaleas: I know, I know, I just...

Azaleas: Maybe I don't know.

Lavender: Okay so you're remembering when Petunia doted on you right? And you're missing that?

Azaleas: Yeah, I think.

Lavender: Maybe you're feeling unloved or neglected and you're craving attention 

Azaleas: No one's been neglecting me, though.

Begonia: That doesn't mean you can't feel neglected or need affection 

Azaleas: I don't have a reason, though.

Magnolia: Okay here let me ask Anne something 

Begonia: What

Magnolia: Okay so

Magnolia: Sometimes Anne is feeling down

Magnolia: There's no particular reason and everything is going good 

Magnolia: But she's just feeling bad

Azaleas: Okay...

Magnolia: When she is, she'll ask me if I love her or ask me to tell her I still want her

Magnolia: She needs reassurance

Begonia: Oh

Magnolia: Don't worry she's doing a lot better and she said I could say it

Magnolia: But just because she has no reason, does that mean she can't feel sad?

Azaleas: Of course, not!

Azaleas: I see your point.

Lavender: Maybe you should talk to Anna about this

Magnolia: If you need affection or reassurance just ask

Begonia: If you're not comfortable you can try asking just one person you feel comfortable around

Begonia: But know that we won't judge you or think you're selfish or annoying if you need affection

Azaleas: Thank you, guys.

Azaleas: This really helped.

Magnolia: No problem

Lavender: You would do the same for ha

Begonia: Hell you do the same for us all of the time

Azaleas: I still appreciate it.

Azaleas: I love you guys, and a lot more than I've ever really loved Petunia.

Azaleas: I'll start talking to Anna about it.

Lavender: If you ever need anything else we're always here!

Magnolia: Yeah

Azaleas: I know. Thank you!

Begonia: No problem

Lavender: Good luck talking to Anna!

Magnolia: Love you, Jane

Azaleas: <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jane deserves comfort and affection 
> 
> Also, the flowers do have meanings and it is important to mention they come from Cathy's perspectives and she also named herself and her flower reflects her perspective of herself


	6. Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally just me headcanon dumping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, rape, abuse, and eating disorder

The Queens had some very strange habits. Not ‘chewing your nails’ or ‘twirling your hair’ kind of habits, more ‘leaving the room when someone gets loud’ or ‘staying quiet to stay safe’ kind of habits.

It was common to see someone getting a drink at 3 am or knocking at your door for comfort.

Nightmares were usually the cause of this, and they all reacted differently.

Catherine would wake up in the middle of the night, a shooting pain in her chest, and pull Anne just a little bit closer or even wake her up if it was that bad. Some days, she would just look exhausted from not being able to get sleep.

Anne didn't wake up screaming nearly as much, but she still had nightmares, and a whole new brand. She usually went to Catherine or Kitty. Her neck was always still red in the morning, other than the one or two times they managed to get to her before she could scratch it.

Jane never really trashed it screamed. It was usually quiet sobbing or shaking. She rarely ever reached out for help, but ever since her and Anna started sharing a room, it was better. Anna would wake her up and make sure she was honest about how she was feeling.

Anna was similar to Jane, she never woke up screaming. Hell, she usually didn't wake up in the middle of the night because of her nightmares. After a night of whatever her mind decided to torment her with then, she woke up to an alarm or someone else waking her up and went on with her day.

Kat was similar to Anne, not waking up screaming as much, but still having horrible nightmares. A lot of times, the only thing there was to do was to let her calm down, as touch didn't really help. She openly had nightmares way more than the others, not feeling the need to hide them.

Cathy, on the other hand, was similar to Anna. Her nightmares were memory and guilt-based and didn't wake her up in the middle of the night. Unlike Anna, though, when she woke up, she usually needed some time to calm down and, on rare occasions, would just start crying.

They had been learning how to deal with it, together and on their own. Their nightmares would usually fade until they were given some new traumatic thing to get nightmares about.

There were rarer habits, new habits.

Catherine never really cried, but sometimes, she would get overwhelmed or need a second. She began to just step away or gently poke Anne and gesture away if she was embarrassed about it. Anne would lie and say that she needed a sensory break and take Catherine with her so she could calm down.

Sometimes, Anne would walk into someone's room and hand them a blade, usually a small razor, before walking out. There were times she would go over to someone and ask them to make sure she ate. There had been a couple of times she would downright ask for affection or ask for a distraction from the voices.

Jane usually went to Anna for affection, but on rare occasions when Anna wasn't around or Jane had the confidence, she would ask someone else. They were obviously fine giving it to her, which she was glad for. There were also a couple times she would leave the room when there was an argument, no matter how sincere or joking it was.

Anna was still very hesitant to show her emotions. She would usually stay quiet or play it off with jokes when she was nervous or her anxiety was getting bad. There had been a couple times when she started shaking and asked Jane for a hug to help her calm down.

Kat was usually fine showing her emotions, why wouldn't she be? She knew the Queens well. There were, however, a couple little quirks she had only done a few times. Sometimes, she would ask the others, usually Anne, how they were doing and if they had eaten enough today, drank enough water, taken care of themselves. This came from the trauma of almost losing Anne, she was still terrified that someone else like that.

Cathy was like Anna, but she had shown her vulnerabilities more often than her. So far, it was just select times when they had all broken, or to Kat. Though, there were a few times that she had opened up to Anne of their now almost daily rooftop routines.

They had plenty of bad habits that formed. But they also had a lot of good habits.

They had picked up on the fact that they weren't great at talking about things, so they would check up on each other.

They had learned how to deal with each other, even if they didn't know everything.

There were times when they would assure Catherine that they wouldn't kick her out or that they loved her if she seemed a little off. Or asked her if she needed a break or just reassure her that she could talk to them.

If Anne seemed quiet or someone noticed she was scratching at her scar or arms, they would talk to her and ask what they could do or try and cheer her up. Cathy had sent them plenty of articles about how to help with it.

When Jane seemed anxious or flighty about every little mistake, they would mention that mistakes were part of being human or make sure not to raise their voice and keep their tone soft and just help her clean up.

They would all shower Anna in compliments or ask her if she wanted to go on a walk or do something when she seemed to be dissociating or just seemed off.

If Kat seemed jumpy or quiet, they would ask her what was wrong or make sure not to touch her. Anne and Cathy would give her their stimmmy toys or ask her if she wanted to go take a sensory break.

When Cathy looked exhausted and was on her 5th cup of coffee in an hour, someone would recommend she sleep or give her something healthy, something other than coffee to help.

Sure, they had some bad formed some habits in their new life, but, they also had a lot of good ones and there was always someone there to help with those bad habits.

Besides, this life was way better than their old one, habits or not. That wasn't even debatable.

So... Habits. The Queens had some very strange ones, but, considering all they went through, they made sense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to do this so that people like knew. This will come back later and ask if you want me to like show any of these ideas in this but, for now, enjoy the Hurt/Comfort headcanons or whatever this is
> 
> The next two chapters will be pure fluff


End file.
